The present invention relates to a video tape cassette in VHS format, and more particularly the device of the present invention permits a user to re-record over VHS video tape cassettes that have had the protective recording enabling tab removed.
In order to prevent accidental erasure of recorded material on VHS video tape format cassettes, the housing for such cassettes are provided with a safety tab which may be removed at the rear thereof by breaking them off. The manufacturer normally advises that in order to record on a cassette that has had its safety tab removed, one simply covers the safety hole or cavity with vinyl tape.
This solution for re-recording and replacing the recording enabling tab is not always satisfactory and reliable as in time the tape may sag slightly over the opening and cause attempted recordings to stop at critical times. In addition, it is possible for the tape to become dislodged from the cassette housing and cause damage to the mechanism in the video cassette recorder.
It is accordingly more desirable to have a device that can be reused many times with ease and will not have the aforedescribed disadvantages of using vinyl tape and will in addition provide a clean and neat appearance.
An example of such a device for replacing vinyl tape as a means to replace the recording enabling tab, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,150 issued on Mar. 7, 1989 for DEVICE TO REPLACE SAFETY TAB IN VHS FORMAT VIDEO TAPES.
The device described in this patent clearly accomplishes the desired results, but is on the other hand constructed of two separate pieces and one piece must be permanently attached to the inner rear wall of the cavity that is exposed on a cassette housing when the break-off tab is removed. Then a second piece is provided which is removable and mates to the first piece in order to fill up the cavity, thereby replacing the formerly removed break-off tab.
The problem, of course, with this arrangement is that the first piece which is permanently attached to the cassette housing in the cavity cannot be used again on other VHS cassettes and secondly the small second piece or tab may be readily lost or misplaced and may further be difficult to grasp for removal after it has been placed in the cavity in mating position with the first piece.
It is therefore desirable to have a device which may be reused many times on different cassette housings and may be readily handled and attached and detached and is not so small that it is easily lost or misplaced.